1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray imaging apparatus, a method for an X-ray imaging apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium and, more particularly, to an X-ray imaging apparatus, a method for an X-ray imaging apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium, which changes the display form of a display device in accordance with the driving status of an X-ray imaging unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a growing need to improve efficiency and speed up examination by digitizing and storing/transmitting medical image information of patients which are generated in a hospital. Under this circumstance, in the field of direct imaging, an X-ray imaging system which outputs digital data using an X-ray detection apparatus such as an FPD (Flat Panel Detector) in place of a conventionally used screen/film system has been increasingly used.
A conventional X-ray imaging system is connected to an X-ray detection apparatus to transmit an image sensing control signal to the X-ray detection apparatus to control its image sensing operation, and obtains X-ray image data sensed based on the image sensing control signal from the X-ray detection apparatus. There has been proposed an X-ray imaging system which displays X-ray image data and performs image processing and management, management of patient information, and management of an image sensing sequence.
In such an X-ray imaging system, a technique has been proposed of erasing display screen or displaying a moving image on the screen by executing information hide display processing when no input operation is performed for a predetermined time or more from an input device such as a mouse, keyboard, trackball, or irradiation switch. Information hide display processing has been originally proposed to prevent burn-in on the display screen. Recently, however, this processing is often used for the purpose of personal information protection. As mentioned in the HIPAA law in the U.S., personal information protection is indispensable to the medical and nursing care fields, and hence information hide display processing is implemented as a method of protecting personal information.
With regard to conventional information hide display processing, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-290196 discloses the invention of implementing the end of a screen saver in response to a change in information within a self apparatus.
A conventional X-ray imaging system, however, has the following problems. The conventional X-ray imaging system executes information hide display processing when no input operation is performed for a predetermined time or more from an input device in consideration of personal information protection. Even in a state in which image sensing can be started, this system executes information hide display processing when a predetermined time has elapsed.
In this case, the execution of X-ray irradiation processing may collide with the execution of information hide display processing. Such collision may lead to a situation in which no image is displayed in spite of X-ray irradiation.
Since no image is stored upon implementation of X-ray fluoroscopy, in particular, it is impossible to refer to any image after image sensing operation. This may lead to unwanted radiation exposure on a patient.
In consideration of the above problems, the present invention provides a technique of preventing patients from undergoing unwanted radiation exposure.